


Días sin sol

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet Ending, Emotional Infidelity, F/M, Feelings Realization, Mentioned Alex/Maggie, Supergirl Spoilers S2 S3, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: Kara está teniendo un terrible San Valentín.  Las cosas no mejoran cuando una meta-humana con complejo de Cupido hace que la confusión de Mon-El entre ella e Imra empeore.





	Días sin sol

Ver a Mon-El de nuevo fue como recibir un puñetazo de Superman en la boca del estómago —la experiencia no era ajena: Clark la golpeó ahí cuando Rea manipuló su mente en la invasión daxamita y en verdad fue algo _doloroso_ —: Kara sintió todo el aire que tenía evacuando sus pulmones en estampida y, por un instante, se preguntó si estaba soñando, si todo eso era una mentira creada por su subconsciente para aliviar la pena de _saber_ que Mon-El probablemente estaba muerto, ocupando una nave que flotaba en el espacio a manera de broma cruel a costa del origen de ambos.

Tomarlo entre los brazos, acunarlo contra su pecho y sentir el calor de su cuerpo le dijo que no, no estaba soñando, esa realidad era cierta y Mon-El había vuelto a ella, sano y salvo, sin sufrir las consecuencias de la bomba de plomo de Lena. Una luz de alerta se encendió en la parte más profunda de su cabeza, pero en ese momento no se permitió pensar, no quiso meditar las cosas, no quiso aceptar que su vida no era un maldito cuento de hadas y que nada para ella era fácil. Porque era la Chica de Acero y el destino sabía lo mucho que podía presionarla para sacarle provecho.

Una sombra surcó los ojos de Mon-El, eclipsando su mirada de una manera que ella nunca vio antes, y el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho a manera de advertencia, pero ¿qué importaba? ¡Era _él_!

—

Kara nunca había poseído el tan afamado «instinto femenino» del que tanto se jactaban las mujeres humanas. Había nacido y crecido en un planeta donde el conocimiento y la razón eran lo más apreciado, por lo que no solía dejarse arrastrar por emociones tan primarias como las _corazonadas_ a menos que se tratara de una situación de vida o muerte. Sin embargo, cuando vio la preocupación de Mon-El por la mujer asfixiándose dentro de la cabina de soporte vital de esa extraña nave alienígena, algo rugió en sus entrañas, porque _lo supo,_ la preocupación de Mon-El se lo dijo: esa persona era más que una amiga para él y ni toda la negación psicológica del planeta tierra podría ayudarla a cambiar esa realidad.

Algo dentro de su cabeza, la parte más cruel y herida que había sobrevivido los últimos siete meses teniendo pesadillas todas las noches en las que Mon-El moría en la inmensidad del espacio le dijo que dejara a la mujer dentro de la cabina, ya que la fuerza de Mon-El no bastaba para destrozar el cristal, entonces, tal vez la suya tampoco. Sintiéndose asqueada de esa manera de pensar, obligó al hombre a hacerse a un lado y, con el puño cerrado, impactó el vidrio, más duro y resistente que cualquiera que pudiera haber en la tierra. La mujer se desplomó en los brazos de Mon-El, que suplicó por ella, y Kara observó el piso, los trozos de vidrio bajo sus botas: estaba segura de que en esos residuos también había partes de su corazón.

—

Pero el golpe más fuerte vino cuando los vio besarse en el balcón. Fue una confirmación aterradora de un miedo que pendía sobre su cabeza como el filo de una espada, pero nunca tuvo el tiempo suficiente para prepararse y ser capaz de afrontarlo con la cabeza en alto. Era sorprendente lo frágil que podía ser el inconsciente aún cuando el cuerpo físico era capaz de repeler balas.

—Ella es Imra Ardeen —le dijo Mon-El, mirándola a la cara con una expresión que delataba sus ganas de saltar de cabeza al agujero más profundo de la Tierra para nunca volver a salir—. Mi esposa.

Kara sintió el estómago revuelto y el cuerpo débil, pero intentó contenerse. Hasta ese momento, había pensado que la mujer — _Imra—_ era sólo… ¿una novia? ¿Un posible romance? «Esposa» era una palabra demasiado grande y filosa. Ella nunca en su vida podría haber soñado con ser la _esposa_ de Mon-El y saber que otra mujer tenía ese título era… asfixiante.

Lo peor de todo fue cuando Mon-El le dijo a Imra quién era ella y el rostro de la mujer se iluminó como si acabara de ser tocado por un rayo de sol. Kara no comprendió porqué y tampoco quiso hacerlo. Intentó sonreír en señal de bienvenida, de felicidad porque Imra se encontrara sana y salva tras casi morir ahogada en la cámara de soporte vital, pero sólo consiguió hacer una mueca. Caminando lo más dignamente que pudo, avanzó para pasar junto a la pareja y entrar a las instalaciones de la DEO. Murmuró una excusa, haciendo gestos vagos con la mano para poder alejarse y, cuando les dio la espalda, caminando con paso apretado para agrandar la distancia entre ellos, sintió la mirada de Mon-El fija en la nuca, haciéndola sentir a punto de llorar.

Buscó a Alex y juntas fueron a su departamento para tener una larga plática sobre corazones rotos y sentimientos heridos.

—

Saber que Mon-El estaba sano y salvo tras creerlo muerto no hizo nada para detener las pesadillas que la aquejaban todas las noches. Era cierto que el contenido de sus sueños había dejado de ser tan terrible después de su batalla contra Psi y la charla motivadora de Alex, pero, a pesar de eso, persistían, mutando para crear peores contenidos cada vez que creía superarlas.

Ahora que Imra había aparecido en el escenario, estaba presente en sus sueños y, a pesar de que la mujer tenía una personalidad encantadora fuera de ellos, el subconsciente de Kara parecía haberla marcado como una amenaza, porque eso era lo que representaba en sus pesadillas.

En una ocasión, Kara soñó que usaba su visión de calor en contra de ella para proteger a Mon-El. Su Yo del sueño estaba tan _contenta_ y _aliviada_ de que Imra hubiera desaparecido, que Kara despertó increíblemente avergonzada de sí misma y, una vez en la DEO, fue incapaz de ver a la mujer a los ojos.

Alex se rió en su cara cuando le habló de su sueño y Kara se sintió un poco mejor. Sólo un poco.

—

Con el paso de los días, el agujero negro que se instaló en su corazón gracias al regreso de Mon-El disminuyó su tamaño, dejándola respirar de nuevo, aunque cada soplo de aire que entraba en sus pulmones seguía doliendo más de lo tolerable. La situación no era fácil, sobre todo porque Mon-El e Imra entraban dentro de la categoría de «alienígenas» y la DEO _tenía que_ hacerse cargo de ellos, al menos hasta que se resolviera su situación actual; eso implicaba ofrecerles un sitio donde quedarse, con todas las comodidades necesarias.

Kara luchaba varias veces al día para no pensar que John les ofreció sólo _una habitación_ en los cuarteles de la DEO. Una con cama matrimonial… cada vez que ella tenía que dormir en las instalaciones, compartía una litera con Alex y su cama _rechinaba_ , haciendo del mundano acto de dormir una batalla campal.

Ahora que le dolían todos los sentimientos que palpitaban en su pecho, era más fácil percatarse de las cosas insignificantes que antes conseguía pasar por alto con facilidad.

Estaba enojada, decepcionada, dolida, avergonzada, celosa, deprimida, angustiada… y los ojos de Mon-El la seguían a todas partes, como si esperara verla romperse en cualquier momento, o peor, levantar los pulgares en señal de aprobación.  

—

La boda de Iris y Barry le abrió los ojos a un nuevo panorama. Mejor dicho, pelear con la Kara Nazi hizo que contemplara el mundo de una manera diferente, ya que estuvo a punto de morir sacrificada para que su corazón latiera en el pecho de una mujer abominable.

Verla estallar en pedazos en el espacio, sentir el flujo de energía devastadora golpeándola de lleno y lanzándola de vuelta a la tierra para estrellarse contra los brazos del _Hombre de Acero_ fue casi catártico y la ayudó a dejar de lado todas esas malas sensaciones que la habían acribillado los últimos días. Despedirse de Barry, Oliver y los demás fue más sencillo en ésta ocasión y cruzar el portal de vuelta a casa, sujetando la mano de su hermana, fue menos doloroso de lo que creyó que sería al comienzo del viaje.

Al volver a ver a Mon-El, fue capaz de sonreírle sin sentirse una mentirosa consigo misma y la presencia de Imra en su ambiente dejó de perturbarla, al menos lo suficiente para poder moverse a su alrededor sin sentirse amenazada o confrontada.

—

Y el tiempo probó ser el ungüento que necesitaban sus heridas para comenzar a cicatrizar. O tal vez fue la fuerza de la costumbre la que la ayudó a sentirse cada vez menos ansiosa y perturbada… porque la nave en la que Mon-El y compañía habían aparecido seguía sin poder repararse, por lo que el hombre y su —la palabra seguía atorándose en su garganta cada vez que intentaba salir a la luz— _esposa_ aún ocupaban una habitación en la DEO y, desde que Reign le dio una paliza que la dejó dos días en coma, Brainy también era una presencia constante en su día a día.

Era gracioso que, de todos los miembros de la _Legión de Superhéroes_ —para ella, era un nombre que sonaba bobo y pretencioso, pero como nadie le había pedido su opinión al respecto, era un comentario que aguardaba en las sombras la oportunidad de ver la luz del sol— que aparecieron como un torbellino destructor en su vida, a Kara le agradara Brainy más que nadie —incluso más que el mismo Mon-El, cuya _catchphrase_ parecía ser «sé lo difícil que esto debe ser para ti…»—.

Pero esa mañana, las cosas comenzaron a salirse de contexto en cuanto se despertó, dispuesta a hacer de ese un buen día. Por supuesto, fue pensar _de esa manera_ lo que pareció retar al destino y obligarlo a ponerle las cosas difíciles, pero no en un nivel humano, sino en uno digno sólo de un hijo de la Casa de El. 

Y seguramente no tenía nada qué ver con el hecho de que fuera San Valentín.

—

Apenas abrió la puerta del departamento para ir al trabajo, el aroma meloso de la fecha festiva se coló en sus fosas nasales, haciéndola retroceder dos pasos como si una fuerza invisible la estuviera empujando para devolverla a la seguridad de su hogar. Había olvidado que la vecina del piso de abajo era repostera y que San Valentín era una de sus fechas favoritas, por lo que horneaba desde el amanecer, impregnando el edificio con el olor del dulce chocolate y el caramelo derretido. En una época más gentil, Kara solía sonreír cuando el olor de la miel le rozaba la nariz, pero éste era un año difícil, así que su cerebro reaccionó como si acabara de percibir el amargo aroma del cloro.

Cubriéndose la nariz con una mano y sintiéndose increíblemente tonta por verse reducida a eso, se armó de valor, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas —tal vez con más fuerza de la necesaria— y caminó por el corredor hacia el elevador, dispuesta a no dejar que un mínimo detalle arruinara su vida. Pero ya desde ese momento debió suponer que las cosas no serían fáciles y recibir la bofetada de un puñado de globos de helio, rojos y blancos, al abrirse el elevador, no la ayudó a sentirse mejor.

— ¡Oh, lo siento tanto! —exclamó un joven rollizo de cabello rizado, con las mejillas enrojecidas, mientras intentaba alejar los globos de la cara de la mujer, que tuvo que ajustarse las gafas, chuecas por el impacto de plástico metalizado contra su nariz.

—Tranquilo, todo está bien —dijo, entrando al elevador cuando el chico consiguió sacar el puñado de globos de la cabina; lucía tan abochornado por lo que había pasado, que ella se obligó a sonreírle, aunque estuvo segura de que sólo consiguió hacer una mueca. Lo vio avanzar por el corredor un instante antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerraran y, en cuanto lo hicieron, respiró profundamente. Al parecer, todas las mujeres de su edificio tendrían un gran San Valentín. Todas menos ella.

Se recargó en el muro de espejo que había a sus espaldas y, decaída, miró sus zapatos.

La Kara de hace un año tuvo una celebración asombrosa, con un Mon-El agradable y muy enamorado de ella que ahora ya no estaba. Al recordarlo, no pudo evitar sonreír. Había una inocencia extraña en el hombre del pasado que el de la actualidad, con sus siete años lejos a cuestas, había perdido de una forma con la que ella aún no lograba conciliarse. Todo alrededor del nuevo Mon-El era un dolor de cabeza y comenzaba a hartarse de hacerse la fuerte, sobre todo cuando se percataba de las miradas preocupadas que Winn y Alex, incluso John, lanzaban en su dirección cada vez que la Pareja de Oro entraba a la habitación.

Había intentado no formar un escenario en su cabeza sobre cómo había nacido la relación de Imra y Mon-El. Ella le había dicho que, durante mucho tiempo, él sólo pensó en encontrar la manera de regresar a su lado, ¿qué hizo que se detuviera? ¿Por qué se resignó y la condenó a largos meses de miedo, dolor y pesadillas mientras él se formaba una vida, nueva y completamente distante de ella? ¿Esos siete años fueron igual de malos para él? ¿Imra lo ayudó a sanar las heridas?

Si pudiera abrirse el pecho con las uñas y sacarse el corazón para exprimir todos sus sentimientos por el hombre de manera definitiva, lo haría, pero como eso parecía imposible, pensó que no le quedaba otra opción más que seguir siendo la esperanzada, solitaria, amable y triste Kara Zor-El.

—

Pero _Supergirl_ no tenía el tiempo suficiente para estar en depresión, así que, apenas comenzaron a sonar las sirenas de los autos policiacos, la Chica de Acero emprendió el vuelo y, surcando los aires, se dirigió a la acción. Cuando llegó al sitio de la contingencia, se sorprendió al percatarse de que no se trataba de un robo, sino de un chico que amenazaba con saltar de un quinto piso si no lo comunicaban con la mujer de la que estaba enamorado que, aparentemente, negaba conocerlo, aunque él juraba que eran almas gemelas, destinadas a estar juntas por siempre.

Kara se detuvo en pleno vuelo para escuchar al negociador de la policía, hablando con un altavoz, intentando convencer al muchacho, que no parecía tener más de dieciséis años, de volver a la seguridad del edificio. Con cada comentario del hombre de la policía, el chico parecía más desesperado y ansioso; Kara hizo una mueca al verlo tirándose del cabello con las manos. Creyó reconocer la expresión desolada de un corazón roto en su rostro…

El viento zumbó a sus espaldas y sintió una presencia tras ella. Bien, al menos era una y no dos… _como en los viejos tiempos,_ dijo la voz de Mon-El en su cabeza, porque últimamente, cada vez que se presentaba una emergencia, estaba listo a su lado para _ayudar._ Ella hubiera preferido que la dejara tranquila y también a su ciudad, pero, ya que la ayudó a enfrentar a Reign, decirle eso hubiera sido desconsiderado y grosero.

—No me parece que ese sea un romance sano —comentó Mon-El, intentando sonar mordaz. Kara lo miró por encima del hombro y el hombre hizo una mueca, levantando las manos en son de paz—. Ya sabes, como el de Romeo y Julieta —auch. Ese fue un gancho al corazón.

Fue el turno de ella de hacer una gesto.

— ¿Por fin terminaste de leerlo? —preguntó, luchando para que no se le quebrara la voz. El viento, gruñendo a su alrededor, la ayudó.

—Imra lo hizo, luego, me sacó de mi error —corrigió él.

Doble auch.

En ese mismo instante, el chico saltó del edificio y ambos volaron en su dirección. Kara lo sujetó por debajo de los brazos y Mon-El, por las piernas, antes de que su menudo cuerpo impactara contra el pavimento. El muchacho estaba temblando y tenía la cara empapada de lágrimas; en vez de agradecer el oportuno rescate de los superhéroes, que lo depositaron en el piso con sumo cuidado, los apartó dando manotazos y siguió llamando a la chica que quería a gritos.

Kara se hizo a un lado para permitir que los paramédicos se hicieran cargo del muchacho, que luchó con ellos hasta que le aplicaron un sedante para poder subirlo a la ambulancia. Tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre la actitud del chico. Mon-El se plantó a su lado, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Y qué tal tu San Valentín? —preguntó, sonriendo un poco. Aunque últimamente mostraba más seguridad de la que Kara nunca había visto en él, había algo casi tímido en su mirada y casi podía jurar que sus pómulos estaban ruborizados, pero quizá era por la adrenalina del momento. No quiso indagar más en el porqué de las actitudes de Mon-El por qué sentía que eso ya no le correspondía a ella.

Kara lo miró a los ojos y emprendió el vuelo hacia la DEO, sin responder.

—

Y el mal presentimiento resultó ser cierto cuando, en la DEO, Winn le informó que un banco, a pocas calles de donde fue el incidente con el chico, fue robado sin que hubiera oficiales cerca para hacerse cargo de la situación. Al mismo tiempo, tuvieron lugar varios desfiguros públicos, la mayoría de personas declarándoles su amor —uno muy _efusivo_ —a individuos que nunca antes habían visto.

Kara se tocó la frente, exhausta, sonriendo un poco. Era gracioso, una vez que te ponías a meditar las cosas.

—Es un meta-humano, ¿cierto? —Le preguntó a Winn, que sonrió también—. Un meta-humano desquiciado en San Valentín. Tengo que preguntarle a Barry si a él le ocurren cosas como éstas también. ¿Sabes de quién se trata?

Winn desplegó la imagen de una mujer, pequeña y con el corte de cabello de una colegiala, en la pantalla de su computadora. Llevaba una maleta a cuestas que lucía más grande y pesada que ella y estaba saliendo del banco robado con toda la naturalidad del mundo mientras a su alrededor se desataba un infierno de besitos de caramelo y purpurina.

—Logré identificarla como Amelia Norton. Ya tiene un expediente de incidentes menores. Ésta es la primera vez que roba un sitio tan grande, antes, su blanco eran pequeños comercios y licorerías, pero los afectados nunca presentaron cargos en su contra, supongo que porque hacía que se enamoraran de ella. Ya que parece poder influir en las personas y decidir de quién se enamoran y cómo lo expresan, supongo que concluyó que éste era su gran día. Ya sabes. Debe sentirse como Santa en Navidad —comentó Winn, encogiéndose de hombros.

Kara se cubrió el rostro con las manos, negando con la cabeza. Ahora, el olor de su edificio, a magdalenas de chocolate y dulces de miel, ya no le parecía tan nefasto. A su lado, Mon-El estaba un paso más cerca de ella de lo que era realmente necesario e intentó no preguntarse porqué. Llevaba días sin ver a Imra y, aunque eso fue un alivio hasta ese momento, ahora quería saber si todo estaba bien.

— ¿Dónde la encontramos y cómo la detenemos? —Preguntó Mon-El. Cada vez que se cruzaba de brazos, el material de su traje abrazaba sus músculos de una manera que hacía que Kara mirara en otra dirección… lo odió un poco por haberle quitado el derecho de fijarse en esas cosas, pero, al mismo tiempo, sonrió. Toda esa situación era ridícula. Mon-El pareció creer que se reía de él, porque la miró con cierto reproche—. Es peligrosa —dijo—. Un chico ya saltó de un edificio por su culpa.

Kara lo miró a los ojos, sin poder tragarse la sonrisa, que aún pululaba sobre sus labios.

—Lo sé —aceptó. Miró a Winn—. Winn, ¿dónde la encontramos y cómo la detenemos? —repitió, usando el mismo tono de voz imperativo del hombre. Fue el turno de Mon-El de sonreír. Un poco, sólo un poco.

A Kara le dolió el pecho.

—

Amelia Norton era más baja en estatura de lo que Kara pensó al ver su imagen en la pantalla de la computadora de la DEO. Sentada en un taburete de madera en un restaurante familiar, con la maleta llena de dinero robado cerrada y descansando bajo sus pies, lucía como una chica recién salida de la escuela media. Su cabello, cortado de tal manera que recordaba un hongo de color almíbar, sólo ayudaba a conferirle un aspecto todavía más infantil. Kara casi se sintió culpable de detenerla al verla mordiendo una hamburguesa y bebiendo leche malteada, moviendo los pies de adelante hacia atrás, como ella solía hacer cuando Elisa y Jeremiah las llevaban a Alex y a ella a comer fuera cuando eran niñas, antes de que su pequeña y nueva familia humana se rompiera en pedazos como su pequeña y vieja familia de Kriptón…

El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho: que un enemigo lograra golpearla tan cerca de casa nunca era algo bueno y, últimamente, sus emociones ocupaban todos los vagones de una montaña rusa.

De nuevo, la voz de Mon-El, de pie a su lado, sonó en su cabeza: _sé lo difícil que esto debe ser para ti…_ pero no, no podía tener ni la más mínima idea del tormento que estaba viviendo. Mon-El la había amado y, por Rao que, a pesar de eso, era la única persona que había logrado herirla en el sitio más vulnerable del cuerpo. Si todos los villanos que había combatido hasta el momento se enteraban, seguro le hacían una fiesta e Imra estaría invitada…

Sujetó la manija de la puerta del restaurante y tiró para abrirla. En cuanto puso un pie en el local, todas las miradas estuvieron fijas en ella, en la capa roja ondeando a sus espaldas y en el hombre, vestido de negro, que la resguardaba como un compañero fiel, no como su verdugo actual.

Amelia fue la única persona que no la miró, pero Kara supo que tenía la vista fija en ella gracias al reflejo en la pantalla apagada del televisor que pendía de un soporte en la pared. Dio una última mordida a la hamburguesa y bebió los restos de su malteada hasta hacer un ruido desagradable con la pajilla, luego, se limpió la boca con una servilleta marcada con el logotipo del restaurante, la estrujó y arrojó sobre el plato manchado de salsa de tomate.

Mon-El daba instrucciones a los comensales para evacuar el lugar. El ruido de pisadas, voces susurrantes y el ocasional «esa es Supergirl, mami» le taladraron los oídos como una sierra eléctrica.

—Te tardaste —fue el saludo de la meta-humana, que giró sobre el taburete para verla a la cara. Había pronunciadas ojeras bajo sus pequeños ojos azules y su frente estaba arrugada en un dejo de preocupación.

En su expresión no había la misma arrogancia que vio en Psi o la crueldad de Livewire. Sólo había pura y simple consternación. Kara se contuvo de enarcar una ceja.

—Bien, ya estoy aquí —dijo, levantando las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y sintiéndose como un maniquí—. Ven conmigo, Amelia.

La meta-humana asintió con la cabeza, se puso de pie y pateó la maleta llena de dinero para que se deslizara por el suelo hasta tocar las botas de Mon-El, que la miraba sin parpadear. Contempló la maleta un instante y, moviéndose con cautela, se inclinó para abrirla. Sólo había dinero en su interior. Ninguna clase de trampa a la vista.

Amelia dio dos pasos en dirección de Kara y ésta se vio tentada a dar uno hacia atrás: ¿desde cuándo eran las cosas tan fáciles?

Escuchó a Alex dándole instrucciones a su equipo fuera del local.

Amelia extendió las manos en su dirección y, de pronto, los dedos de Mon-El se cerraron en el hombro de Kara, con más fuerza de la necesaria, obligándola a apartarse del camino. Kara lo miró con reproche y alerta, pero el hombre no le prestó atención, interponiéndose entre ella y la meta-humana. Kara sujetó el brazo del héroe, pretendiendo obligarlo a hacerse a un lado porque, si mal no recordaba, era ella quien se interponía entre los demás y el peligro porque _su cuerpo podía soportarlo y no era una damisela en peligro,_ pero Mon-El estaba tan rígido, que sólo consiguió empujarlo unos centímetros. Él hizo caso omiso de su intento y preguntó:

— ¿Qué es lo que tramas? —refiriéndose a Amelia.

El rostro de la mujer se descompuso y de pronto Kara notó la misma falta de sueño y el agotamiento que ella había estado padeciendo las últimas semanas, los últimos _meses_.

—Que me arresten, que me contengan y me pongan en una caja lejos, muy lejos de las personas que amo, eso tramo —respondió ella, con la voz rota, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar. Se tocó el cabello y tiró un poco de él con los dedos, casi de la misma forma en que había hecho el chico que saltó del edificio esa mañana.

Kara colocó su brazo contra las costillas de Mon-El y lo empujó, forzándolo a hacerse a un lado. El hombre gruñó, pero no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Amelia? —podía escuchar su corazón latiendo a un ritmo acelerado, pero constante.

La mujer se frotó los ojos con los puños, intentando contener el llanto. Cuando no pudo evitarlo más, se cubrió el rostro con las manos y Kara pudo ver las lágrimas resbalando entre sus dedos. Después de eso, su día no podía volverse más extraño.

—Sólo tú puedes contenerme, por eso robé el banco, usando mis poderes. Por eso toda esa gente… sabía que si se trataba de un meta-humano, vendrías —dijo con voz pastosa y amortiguada por las palmas de sus manos.

De nuevo, Mon-El se plantó junto a Kara, que comenzó a sentirse irritada. Se preguntó si Imra lo había acostumbrado a sentirse el protector de las mujeres con las que peleaba, pero no quiso ser injusta: sabía que Imra también era una buena heroína. Entonces, ¿por qué se mostraba tan preocupado? ¿Por lo que ocurrió con Reign la creía incapaz de hacer correctamente su trabajo? Eso la hizo enfurecer.

— ¿Por qué quieres que te arresten, Amelia? —preguntó en voz baja, intentando contener sus emociones.

—Escucha, yo… no soy una buena persona, ¿de acuerdo? He cometido errores y crímenes, pero no soy… no soy una asesina… creí que tenía mis poderes bajo control, que podía dominarlos, pero no es así… yo estaba con éste chico, sabes —explicó, hablando muy rápido y con las palabras entrecortadas—, creí que él me quería de verdad, pero me di cuenta… me di cuenta de que lo estaba influenciando para quererme a un nivel obsesivo, así que intenté alejarme… dejarlo libre… pero no funcionó… él creyó que estaba haciendo algo mal, que yo ya no estaba interesada en él y para llamar mi atención… bien, él robó un establecimiento hace unos meses y m-mató a un hombre… pero no fue su culpa… lo hizo porque yo lo obligué… creyó que eso me haría feliz, que podríamos estar juntos de nuevo…

Kara hizo una mueca. A su lado, Mon-El se removió, incómodo.

»—Cuando lo arrestaron y lo llevaron a prisión, intentó comunicarse conmigo, pero yo creí que lo mejor sería mantener la distancia, dejarlo desintoxicarse de mí… pero él… él… —un largo sollozo rompió la historia y Kara sospechó el final: el amor podía ser un pequeño bastardo desgraciado, sobre todo cuando era artificial—… se suicidó.

Kara respiró profundo. Sintió el brazo de Mon-El rozando el suyo. Dios… ¿cuándo se detendría?

—Escucha, Amelia, sí, nosotros… —no lograba encontrar las palabras correctas—. Nosotros vamos a ayudarte, ¿de acuerdo? Creo… que nada de esto fue tu intención, así que intentaremos encontrar la forma de… —la meta-humana se descubrió la cara, empapada en lágrimas. Limpió su nariz húmeda con el dorso de su chaqueta y Kara pudo verla a los ojos: sus irises brillaban con un profundo color violeta.

Todo pasó muy rápido: las puertas del local se abrieron de golpe y hubo ruidos de cristales rotos. El equipo de Alex entró al establecimiento libre de civiles, apuntando con sus armas a las meta-humana, que miraba en todas direcciones con aire aterrado. Mon-El se interpuso de nuevo entre ella y Kara, empujándola hacia atrás con su cuerpo, haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Una onda de poder se desplegó por el establecimiento, golpeando a los miembros de la DEO con una fuerza tal, que todos se vieron empujados hacia atrás.

Amelia se encogió en un rincón junto al mostrador, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

Kara, que cayó de espaldas al suelo, tuvo que luchar para quitarse a Mon-El de encima, ya que el hombre aterrizó sobre ella con todo su peso que, si bien no era suficiente para hacerle daño, sí era bastante incómodo. Cuando consiguió hacerlo a un lado, el hombre se tocó el rostro con las manos y sacudió la cabeza, desorientado.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Kara, tocándole el rostro, ya que el hombre parecía bastante confundido.

De pronto, el tenue y amable tono azul de los ojos de Mon-El adquirió el mismo color violeta con el que brillaron los ojos de Amelia y resplandecieron así una milésima de segundo antes de volver a la normalidad. Levantó una mano, apartó un mechón de cabello del rostro de Kara con una gentileza tal que la hizo estremecer y luego apoyó la palma de su mano en la mejilla de la chica, que se sintió como si acabara de beber ácido.

—Bien —respondió él, sonriéndole.

Kara se apresuró a ponerse de pie y alejarse de él. Lo miró como si se hubiera transformado en un reptil. Mon-El la observó desde el suelo y en sus ojos no había más que pura y llana adoración.

A sus espaldas, Alex y dos miembros más de su equipo se encargaron de esposar a Amelia para llevarla a la camioneta de la DEO. La mujer seguía llorando y mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo, así que Kara se concentró en sentir piedad por ella. Cuando Alex caminó a su lado, la sujetó del brazo y la mujer la miró a los ojos, con aire confundido.

—Se amable con ella, ¿quieres? —pidió.

Alex sonrió de la misma manera en que hacía cuando se le pasaban los caballos de tequila.

—Claro —dijo—. ¿Quieres hacerte a un lado? Tengo que llamar a Maggie —explicó, hurgando en su bolsillo para sacar su teléfono y desbloquear la pantalla.

Kara observó a los otros miembros del equipo. Dos de ellos también hacían llamadas telefónicas y logró escuchar voces femeninas al otro lado de la línea, diciendo palabras melosas. Otro escribía mensajes de texto a toda velocidad, con una expresión embotada en el rostro. Esperaba que los dos oficiales encargados de transportar a Amelia a la DEO se encontraran en las condiciones correctas para conducir.

Mon-El seguía en el suelo, mirándola. Kara pensó en dejarlo ahí. Luego, lo meditó e, indecisa, le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Mon-El observó sus dedos por un largo segundo, como si fueran ambrosia. Cuando los sujetó, lo hizo con una suavidad que le dejó en claro a la mujer que lo último en lo que él estaba pensando era en ponerse de pie. Kara lo sujetó por la muñeca y lo levantó de un tirón. Mon-El se desplomó contra su cuerpo y Kara tuvo que alejarlo cuando uno de los brazos del hombre intentó rodearle la cintura.

Había estado en un error. Dios, por supuesto que su día podía ponerse peor… y ya lo había hecho. ¿Qué demonios pensaría Imra de todo eso? En realidad, no quería saberlo.

Tras asegurarse de que en verdad todos estuvieran bien —sólo un poco más melifluos con sus _parejas_ de lo normal—, echó a volar hacia la DEO. Mon-El iba a sus espaldas y, por un largo instante, se sintió acosada, hasta que el hombre pareció pillar el mensaje y redujo la velocidad hasta mantener una distancia adecuada, lejana… correcta.

—

—Todos están bien ahora —dijo Alex, sonriéndole para darle ánimos—. Sólo se sintieron un poco confundidos tras recibir el ataque de la meta-humana, pero ahora no sienten los efectos de su influencia.

Kara, cruzada de brazos contra uno de los barandales de la DEO, la miró con curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué estás tan contenta? ¿Estás segura de que los efectos ya pasaron?

Alex suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su chaqueta y le mostró un mensaje de Maggie, donde aceptaba ir a beber con ella. Kara comprendió y sonrió.

—Ve por ella, hermana —dijo, intentando sonar feliz, pero sin conseguirlo. Mon-El había desaparecido de su vista en cuanto llegaron a las instalaciones y se preguntaba si los efectos de Amelia ya habrían desaparecido de su cuerpo, si Imra se habría enterado de lo que había pasado. ¿Por qué todos los afectados llamaron a sus respectivas parejas y él se desplomó sobre ella como un peso muerto cuando su esposa estaba en otro sitio, esperando por él?

Eso fue cruel.

Alex pareció notar su zozobra, por lo que le rodeó los hombros con un brazo para reconfortarla.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

—Confundida —respondió ella.

—Winn y John están con Mon-El. Estaba algo frenético y quería venir a verte, pero John logró convencerlo de dejarte tranquila. Nunca te metas con un marciano telépata —comentó, sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¿Estás segura de que los efectos ya pasaron? —preguntó Kara, dudosa.

Alex asintió.

—Sí. Sólo duraron unos minutos —respondió. Luego, la miró con el ceño fruncido—. Espera… tú no… ¿tú no sentiste nada? —preguntó, sorprendida.

Kara se mordió los labios y sintió los ojos húmedos. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su hermana y suspiró.

—Tú sabes que sí —respondió, hablando bajo. Se acomodó mejor las gafas en el puente de la nariz—. Pero él ya no es mío.

Alex frunció los labios, le dio un beso en la frente y movió la mano de arriba abajo por su brazo, intentando darle calor.

—

Cuando llegó a su departamento, tras terminar su desastroso día escribiendo un reportaje de San Valentín para CatCo, encontró a Mon-El de pie junto a la ventana abierta. Las llaves se le cayeron de la mano y el sonido metálico que produjeron al impactar contra el suelo la sobresaltó. El hombre, que le había estado dando la espalda, dio media vuelta para encararla.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella, sintiéndose confrontada.

Mon-El pasó saliva, nervioso, y caminó hacia la luz. Colocó una flor en la mesa del comedor.

Kara frunció los labios, sintiéndose adolorida, física y mentalmente. Dejó su bolso en el sofá y se quitó las gafas para colocarlas en la mesa. Mon-El mantuvo la mirada fija en todos sus movimientos.

Kara tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de John, sin embargo, no llamó.

—Alex me dijo que los efectos del poder de Amelia ya habían terminado. También se agotaron en mí, así que no hay motivo para que estés aquí, pero tal vez te están afectando de manera diferente, así que lo mejor será que llame a John para que te regrese a la DEO y se encargue de que te hagan estudios…

Mon-El caminó en su dirección, tentativo, casi temeroso.

— ¿A ti también te afectó? —preguntó, dudoso.

Kara quiso abofetearse. Lo miró a los ojos:

—Sí —contestó.

—Entonces —Mon-El volvió a pasar saliva, como si tuviera la garganta reseca—, ¿sentiste lo mismo que yo?

Kara se sintió como si acabara de recibir una descarga eléctrica.

—No sé qué fue lo que sentí —mintió. Dolor, mucho dolor. Porque la parte consciente de su cabeza no pudo quedarse callada y siguió gritando «¡No puedes hacerle esto a Imra!» aún cuando su instinto más bajo tras recibir el golpe de poder meta-humano fue lanzarse a los brazos del hombre que amaba y suplicarle que se quedara con ella…

—Yo sé bien lo que sentí —confesó Mon-El. Se apostó frente a ella y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas. Se sintió tan cálido… Kara arrancó sus dedos del agarre del hombre, teniendo muy presente que, si bien no había un anillo en su dedo que lo señalara, le pertenecía a alguien más y ella no podía luchar contra eso. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerle las cosas tan difíciles? —. Sentí… que debí luchar más en el futuro para volver a ti.

—Mon-El —dijo ella en tono de advertencia. No podían interesarle los «hubiera», ya no tenían sentido. Ellos… ellos ya no eran nada. Y dejarían de serlo una vez la Legión de Superhéroes se marchara.

—No, déjame, necesito decirlo… Kara —el hombre le tocó el rostro y ella cerró los ojos, desesperada. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y él se encargó de llevarla lejos con su pulgar, ignorándola para no hacerla sentir más humillada—. Kara, lo siento.

—Está bien —respondió ella, intentando sonar sincera—. Te lo he dicho muchas veces: está bien.

—No lo está —y ahora era él quien estaba llorando.

Kara recordó aquella vez, cuando le dijo que no podían estar juntos porque Mon-El debía priorizar su vida como superhéroe antes que a ella y el recuerdo se sintió extraño, como si hubiera pasado hace unos minutos y no hace tanto tiempo.

Ella también dejó de reprimirse, de callar los gritos que le arañaban el pecho intentando salir al mundo y apoyó la frente en el pecho de Mon-El, que tocó su cabello suavemente. Ella había extrañado tanto el roce de sus dedos, que un sollozo revelador escapó de sus labios. El llanto de Mon-El cayó en su coronilla, pero él se encargó de limpiarlo con los labios.

—Si yo también pudiera avanzar en el tiempo y olvidarte, lo haría para hacer las cosas más fáciles —confesó—. Si pudiera dejar de sentirme… tan vacía y obligarte a confortarme cada vez que estamos juntos, lo haría… pero no puedo. Dime cómo lo arreglo. Dime cómo solucionar las cosas para los dos.

Mon-El le sujetó el rostro entre las manos y la obligó a levantar la cara para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Demonios, Kara —dijo, rechinando los dientes con desesperación—. ¿No crees que soy yo quién debería decirte eso? Esto no es tu culpa. Esto… yo tomé una mala decisión. En ese momento creí que estaba haciendo lo correcto, que lo hacía por la Tierra o incluso por el universo, pero jamás creí que tendríamos que pasar por esto…

—Está bien —repitió ella, porque en ese momento quería convencerse de que así era. Necesitaba creer que así era—. Estamos bien. Ambos tenemos… misiones que cumplir.

Al mencionar la palabra «misión», el rostro de Mon-El se descompuso.

—Ay, Kara —dijo, antes de besarla.

Kara se maldijo por pensar, cada segundo que duró el roce de sus labios, que estaban haciendo algo malo.

Recordó la cara llorosa de Amelia Norton que, al final, intentó hacer lo _correcto_ a pesar de que el suicidio de su novio no fue culpa suya, como ella creyó. Winn había encontrado los registros de que el hombre padecía una enfermedad mental desde mucho tiempo antes de conocerla y ya había tenido incidentes de obsesión en relaciones pasadas. Amelia sólo tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino con un poder como el suyo a cuestas…

Kara sujetó el rostro de Mon-El entre sus manos y acarició su vello facial con los dedos. En verdad le gustaba la barba, pero sabía que eso ya no era importante, que sus opiniones no tenían relevancia. Mon-El la sujetó por la cintura y la levantó del suelo. Kara sabía cómo terminaba eso… era un cuento de hadas que vivieron muchas noches antes, cuando se amaban sin que nadie se interpusiera entre ellos. Apoyó las manos en los hombros de Mon-El y rompió el beso.

—No voy a hacerle esto a Imra —dijo, completamente segura de sus palabras.

El rostro de Mon-El se rompió de nuevo.

—Y yo… yo no puedo seguir haciéndote esto a ti.

Kara dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose. Mon-El se miró los zapatos y un gemido gutural escapó de sus labios.

—A partir de este momento podemos ser… _debemos ser_ compañeros —sentenció ella—. Podemos trabajar juntos, _como en los viejos tiempos —_ la cara de Mon-El le dio la impresión de que la frase no le gustaba tanto como le hizo creer las últimas semanas—. Y tenemos que olvidar esto… porque _no podemos._

— _No podemos_ —repitió él, como si estuvieran sellando un pacto secreto.

Kara asintió con la cabeza.

Mon-El repitió el gesto. Se limpió los restos de llano del rostro con los mismos ademanes que hubiera usado un niño pequeño y Kara sonrió, aún con los ojos húmedos e irritados.  

—Lo siento —dijo él, caminando hacia el balcón.

—Está…

—Por favor, no lo digas. Sé que no lo está —se llevó una mano al pecho para tocar el collar que descansaba bajo su camisa. Kara se preguntó si Imra lo habría tenido entre sus dedos alguna vez y le suplicó al cielo que no, porque eso sería como destrozar el pedacito de alma que todavía le quedaba.

—De acuerdo.

Mon-El caminó hacia el balcón y, tras echar un último vistazo por encima del hombro, se marchó.

Kara liberó el aire que había estado conteniendo en el pecho y lloró, sentándose a la mesa, con la última flor que Mon-El le regalaría en su vida descansando frente a ella.

**Author's Note:**

> Página de Facebook: PruePhantomhive.  
> Aquí pueden encontrar noticias sobre mis próximos trabajos y fechas de actualización (aunque creo que eso es una falacia porque hasta el momento no he dado ninguna exacta, oopsis).   
> Canal de YouTube: Prudence Hummel.   
> Aquí pueden encontrar vídeos relacionados a la ecología y el medio ambiente porque sí, soy esa clase de persona.   
> Gracias por leer y comentar :D


End file.
